


Plan.  1/1.

by punky_96



Series: Zuton [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  Welcome to Zuton Universe :)AU. The year 2018: President Priestly confronts a possible plot against her from one of her assistants.





	Plan.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glacial_Pace said something about Mirandy in outerspace… I pointed in the direction of The Lily and the Crown. And I should have mentioned Runway Strikes Back and Emilygeddon.
> 
> A/N 1: I read this for a little inspiration: http://io9.com/5024631/the-science-fiction-stories-that-inspire-and-hinder-real-science
> 
> A/N 2: I think some Revenge of the Sith snuck in here. Secret planet. Official record. Oh yeah. I guess that’s what happens when you watch HP6, Star Wars 3, and Star Trek 5000 all in the same few days.

_**Plan**_  
  
     Cell phones, microwave ovens, and blue tooth technology were figments of sci-fi writer’s imaginations until scientists were able to catch up. Looking backward now Andy couldn’t believe that at one time CAKE MIX was INNOVATIVE. Andy’s lifetime had seen the invention of the internet, space travel and the development of intergalactic diplomacy. Watching Men-In-Black as a kid she thought it was really funny to think that there would need to be an immigration agency for aliens. She had no idea when she took the job as aide to Madame President Priestly that she’d end up on Zuton negotiating for peace and ensuring that Emily secured Madame Priestly’s seats at the Zuton fashion week shows.  
  
     Andy knew of course when she met the President that this was no average human being. However other than being unbelievably breathtakingly beautiful, Andy couldn’t quite figure out what it was about her that was so incredibly amazing. Miranda (oh Andy nearly died when Madame President told her to call her that) was seemingly ageless and the stress of her job had not taken any obvious toll on her despite a record 8 terms as President. If Andy allowed herself to think about it for too long her mind waves went all wonky. She knew from working for her for the last two years that Miranda could do anything that she wanted. The woman radiated power and a scary kind of charm that kept you entranced and fearful all at once. Yet, the best that Andy could figure out she had to be 72 years old, which Andy figured could just not be true. How could Miranda have been elected at 40, served 8 four year terms and be any less than 72?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
     “Emily.” Miranda called from her office quarters.  
  
     The red head turned to Andy, but received a finger pointing admonition. “No, no. She’s calls me Andy now.” Emily narrowed her eyes at that. She was not sure what Andrea had done to cause the change, but it was true, Miranda did call her Andy once they got to Zuton.  
  
     With a huff Emily set down the press kits she had been assembling and greeted their boss.  
  
     Making disgruntled sounds Emily returned to their outer office and gathered up her things. Without a backward glance at a confused Andy she slipped out the hatchway and into the confusing corridors of the main ship. Andy was glad that it was Emily who had been sent on this mission instead of her. She hated trying to find things on the ship at large and with the President there was always an element of urgency. Usually Andy didn’t mind that constant sense of moving forward and accomplishing the impossible, but on the ship it was made all the more difficult by the similarity of the hallways. Andy had considered asking for different carpet in the four quadrants of the ship to at least help her arrive in the general direction of her destination. However she had only been sent out a few times before Emily was unofficially designated runner when in transit. Time had passed quickly working for Miranda. Emily had already worked for her two full terms before Andy was hired. In those early days Andy wasn’t sure how Emily could have possibly survived working for her for eight years, but 3 terms later Andy had 12 years under her belt and Emily 20. Now Andy couldn’t imagine working for anyone else or wanting to.  
  
     She told herself it was because the job had grown on her. Her heart had always been on fashion instead of politics, but Miranda managed to combine looking fashion forward with managing the intergalactic affairs of the planet. It was more that Miranda had grown on her instead of the politics, but in any case Andy didn’t want to leave Miranda’s side to go work at some fashion rag like Runway.  
  
     “Andy.” Trying not to jump up and bang her knee on the desk, she hopped up. She had loved it when Miranda had called her An-dre-a, but Andy was what she went by and it gave her an unadulterated thrill that Miranda had switched over to the much more personal title. Andy stepped into the President’s office only to find that she was not there.  
  
     Andy titled her head in confusion until she heard her name from farther away this time. Her confusion continued to grow but she followed the voice through the open doorway into the President’s personal quarters. “Miranda?” She hesitated at the door knowing she would do what Miranda wanted, but not knowing what that was. If she nonchalantly entered the room when she was not supposed to that could mean days of silent treatment and insane errands.  
  
     Miranda was at the far wall of the ship where there was a viewing window out to the surface of the planet. “Who lives on Zuton, Andy?”  
  
     The question surprised her, but the answer was ready enough. “There is a mixed population of native people called Zutons and an AI race called Zutars. First contact was made just over 12 years ago before I began working for you.”  
  
     Miranda turned only her head to regard her assistant. She had been thinking long and hard about what she had found out about the woman, but did not want to upset her either. The nature of her position provided her with the access to more information than the average person and most of it was useless. However in the case of her assistants she felt it was necessary. Irv Ravitz was always trying to launch a smear campaign against her from the soap box of the Elias-Clark Federation. She had been on guard for infiltrators ever since the Paris Convention in 2006. However Emily and Andrea had proved themselves by helping to foil his plans then and since. Still it was never good to relax too much. Another election was on the horizon, peace talks with Zuton were not smooth, and Irv had been too quiet lately.  
  
     The info droids had picked up the presence of a secret in Andrea’s mind several months ago, but Miranda had been unsure of how to proceed. The woman had been devoted as ever and had no outside communications either on or off the ship. She did not want to jump to the wrong conclusion about the woman and then lose her.  
  
     That thought alone had given Miranda many sleepless nights.  
  
     She would miss Emily should she decide to leave, but she did not worry about losing her.  
  
     Miranda’s breath had caught in her throat when she had realized that she was afraid to lose Andrea.  
  
     “Things are not always what they seem, are they, Andy?” Miranda turned her whole body then and approached Andy. A flick of her hand closed the door behind the woman and she stepped forward into the room. The distance between them was shortened considerably although it still seemed insurmountable to both.  
  
     Andy swallowed hard to cover her confusion, but it clouded her face all the same. “Um. No, I guess not.”  
  
     Stepping closer one more step Miranda locked her gaze on Andy as she searched for answers to questions she did not want to ask. “I am going to ask you to be patient, Andy.” The spark of a question flared up in her brown doe eyes, but her mouth did not form the words. “I have thought carefully about this and I have come to the conclusion that I do not have enough information. So I need you to know that I have not made a conclusion.” Her features clouded but confusion not fear of being revealed dominated her features. Miranda took a steadying breath. “As you know info droids scan all persons in my general vicinity and report back any information that they think is relevant to my safety.” Miranda’s voice lowered as she continued. “They picked up a secret in you, Andrea. A piece of blocked information that they thought could be a plan.” They each drew in a shaky breath as they looked at each other. “A plan about me.”  
  
      Shock erupted across her features like a fire crowning in the treetops. Her brown eyes turned turbulent with the horror of being discovered. She took a half step back and covered her mouth with shaking fingertips. “Miranda.” For her part the President took a step back recoiling from the certain disaster this conversation had turned into. She had hoped beyond hope that Andy was innocent, but her reaction indicated otherwise. “No. Miranda. You have to believe me. There’s no plan against you.”  
  
      Miranda thought that she should have had her protective officers conduct this interview in a formal interrogation block, but her desires, for that was what she had ultimately admitted they were, had wanted a private setting to clear up a simple misunderstanding. The hitch in Andy’s voice, the tears flooding her eyes, and the red blush spreading across her skin were simply too much for Miranda to bear. “After all these years…” Miranda gasped as she took another step away from her assistant.  
  
     “Miranda. Have them search my mind again. Please.”  
  
     A penitent plea, tear streaks on an embarrassed face—Miranda shook her head. She had never heard of a spy that blushed and begged for a search upon capture. “What will they find?”  
  
     Her face crumpling with conflict Andy breathed out in a whisper, “Something I can’t tell you.”  
  
     Gathering her courage and pressing her advantage Miranda rose to her full height and stepped closer once more to the woman. She was obviously not going to attack her at the present. Her slumped posture and complete crying fit showed her to be at most a weakened enemy and at the least a broken woman. “No. You’ll tell me or you’ll go to the brig, Andrea.”  
  
      Sucking in a startled breath of air Andy looked fully into Miranda’s eyes. “I don’t want to kill you.” Andy wouldn’t look at her anymore. She was beyond humiliated and wondered if working for Miranda would be enough to get her a job at that fashion rag after all. Well, either that or maybe she could apply for the assistant’s job to the Earth ambassador to Zuton and just stay here on the far side of the galaxy. “I want to date you.” She said just above a whisper. She hoped it was enough to keep her out of the brig even if it was enough to ruin her life.  
  
     “Your secret plans.”  
  
     Andy swallowed her heart back down into her chest although it did not fit back where it belonged and was causing her all kinds of discomfort and pain now. “Were about how to talk to you.”  
  
     Reaching out a tentative hand Miranda lifted Andy’s face up to look at her once more. Her hopes had been vague and reaching for the stars. However Miranda had already reached for the stars and grabbed hold of them so she wasn’t sure why she was so surprised. Her decision to conduct this interview on her own and in the privacy of her personal chambers while Emily was sent on a wild goose chase all over the ship was reinforced by the quiet admissions of her assistant.  
  
     Mentally Miranda balked at this. ‘No, she could not be my assistant any longer that much was certain.’  
  
     “How to talk to me?” Miranda purred as she let her fingers move up until her palm was warm against Andy’s tear soaked cheek. The renewed fire of Andy’s blush answered for her so she didn’t have to form the words. “Not only talk. Hmmmm.”  
  
     Miranda stepped forward closing the distance between them until their lips brushed in a first tentative kiss.  
  
     Stepping back Miranda slid her fingers between Andy’s and pulled her over to the couch near the window. “Many things have been revealed and many more will be revealed.” Andy wasn’t sure how much more revealing she was up to for the day, but the feel of Miranda’s fingers interlaced with her own stopped her from making any kind of protest as they sat side by side on the couch.  
  
     “First contact with Zuton was during my first term around the time you were born.”  
  
     Andy’s jaw dropped in shock. She had prepared thoroughly for this meeting and there was no mention of Zuton in the official record until 2005. “The record…”  
  
     Miranda cut through her protest easily, “No, no. The record does not always have all of the truth, Andy.” In a comforting gesture that asked for patience Miranda rubbed her palm up and down along Andy’s thigh. “A group of enhanced humans made their way here in the 1980s. They had been part of a synthetic biology program that was shut down because of public opinion and a weakened government.”  
  
     The light bulb above Andy’s head suddenly lit up as she exclaimed. “That was your project!”  
  
     Amused at her excitement Miranda nodded and brought Andy’s hand up to kiss it. “Indeed. It was also the reason that I ultimately decided to run for President. New leadership was clearly needed.”  
  
      Pieces were falling into place, but not all of them readily made sense. “The record shows your project as a failure.”  
  
     Miranda stood pulling Andy with her to look out at the planet before them. “We were beyond successful, Andy. You mentioned the Zutons and the Zutars living here. You could not have known about the most important group, the Zeelons. My colleagues and our subjects were written into the record as a failure because people believed that our success would lead toward social breakdown. I stayed behind to prove that all wrong while the others retreated here into the unknown to continue their existence.” Miranda smiled kindly into Andrea’s face as she stroked her cheek reassuringly. “I was the world’s worst fear at the time, but I was able to rise to power and help our society to thrive once again.”  
  
     Andy turned away from the planet view to look at Miranda. She didn’t really look a day over 50 even though she had to be 72 by now. “You’re.” Andy stuttered. “You’re an enhanced human?”  
  
     An eye wink was all she received by way of answer as Miranda returned to looking out over the planet. “So you see why these peace talks are so important, Andy. No one can argue with 32 years of success.” With an amused chuckle she added, “Well, I suppose that little toad, Irv Ravitz, could.” Turning to face her brown eyed princess Miranda added somberly. “Of course we can’t just release all the information right away. Page 6 is going to have a field day as it is. Intergalatic peace talks cover up for sneaky bio-engineering shenanigans.” She rolled her eyes and let her smile sparkle over Andy whose face lit up. They shared another kiss or three and then they heard Emily fluttering about in the office chambers.  
  
      Just at the doorway Andy pulled Miranda back for another kiss. “So do you want to know the rest of my plans?” She asked with the first hint of a devilish streak.  
  
     Miranda narrowed her eyes as if in thought and let out a sigh of uncertainty. Then with her own brand of devilshness she said loudly near the door. “You’re fired!” The slap against Andy’s ass made her squeal and outside the doorway they heard Emily gasp and then crash to the floor.  
  
     “Oh, Miranda!” Andy said as she rubbed her hand soothing against her ass. “I guess that’s a yes.”  
  
     Another stolen kiss and Miranda agreed. “Definitely a yes, but you’re still fired.”  
  
 _ **—FIN.**_

 

_**x** _


End file.
